


Dancing in the moonlight

by Thea_rainbow



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dancing, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thea_rainbow/pseuds/Thea_rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are dancing in the moonlight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> the song : dancing in the moonlight from alt-J
> 
> Thanks for Saskia ( littlegrayfishes.tumblr.com) for being my beta
> 
> and say hi: luvemishacollins.tumblr.com

Jensen woke up with an arm flung over the empty space next to him where Misha was usually lying. It was empty, but still warm. With a groan, he straightened himself up until he sat on the edge of the bed.

 Slowly he got up and started walking down the stairs. In the distance, he could hear a soft song playing and feet drumming against the ground.

With hesitant steps, Jensen walked to the kitchen which was linked to the garden just to see Misha dancing in the low moonlight which poured over their garden.

The music came from a little speaker sitting on the porch, flooded the place with soft sounds. As Jensen stepped out of the house and onto the porch, Misha's attention snapped to him. With a big grin on his face and wide eyes he looked at him for a few moments.

 “What are you doing?” Jensen asked, sleepily rubbing his tired eyes.

 “Dancing in the moonlight!” Misha grinned and came over to him, gripped his wrist and pulled him into the moonlight.

“What are you? A werewolf?!” Jensen laughed and looked at his lover.

With his bare feet on the cold ground, Jensen shivered slightly and Misha started to dance once more. When Jensen didn’t start to dance with him, Misha turned to him and looked at him with his big puppy eyes and before Jensen knew, he was dancing with his crazy boyfriend.

The tune changed every once in a while, while the two of them kept dancing around each other, with each other and close to each other.

 And at the end, when the last song was played from a long playlist, Misha curled his arms around Jensen and pulled him into a soft kiss, still breathless laughing into each other mouth.

“I love you.”  

“I love you too.”


End file.
